criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Conductor's March
The Conductor's March is the sixty-eighth case of Criminal Case and the sixty-eighth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Warren Heights, appearing as the first case of the district. Plot After arresting the Mayor for murder and his affiliations to the black market, The Conductor of the market appeared on TV and issued a test to the police, murdering June Solomon and telling them to either solve it or leave it alone to test their stance. But the team's mind was already made up, and they quickly ran over to Warren Heights, and found June's body still hanging on the makeshift gallows by the clock tower. The team began by suspecting swimming instructor Quade Abbot, former gangster Zandra Wyatt, and oil baron Brock Marsh. Eventually the team got word that Naomi Solomon, June's older sister, needed to speak with them immediately. Considering the recent events, Naomi wanted to let the team know she and June were on their side, and wanted to help in finding out who killed her younger sister. She allowed them to investigate her family's home, where they also added local officer Noah Spencer to the suspect list. Later on they discovered Quade was stalking the victim and Brock was furious at her for interfering with his plans to build an oil refinery off the coast of the city. While recapping, Lydia stormed in saying gangsters have taken over the clock tower and demanded to see the player. Arriving at the clock tower, the player was met by Skyler Wyatt, a Demons gangster they met before and Jermaine Shields, an old man who the player also met before, and had joined the Ravagers recently. They warned them they were getting close to the truth and the minute they arrest June's killer, all hell will break loose, and gave them a final warning. However, the team stood their ground and swore to find whoever killed June, knowing their minds were made up they left, saying they had been warned. After the gangs left, they continued investigating, discovering Noah had been investigating June following the arrest of her father, but he just claimed he wanted to be sure she was innocent. On top of that, Naomi had a bit of sibling rivalry withher when it came to their father, though she calls it stupid to think back on considering the recent events. Zandra also had to deal with the victim's mistrust, as June had a hard time trusting the former gangster. With everything in mind, the team prepared for an arrest and discovered the killer was Brock. When confronted, the oil baron didn't even try to deny the evidence, as he felt from his first encounter with the player they'd be against the market to the bitter end. He confirmed that he was the one who kicked June to her death, saying he enjoyed ever second of it. But just as they were about to arrest him, Brock took out a gun, intending it for himself. Despite the team's attempts to stop him, he inhales some of the market's Spice and pulls the trigger, before letting the city know they found him. Following Brock's suicide, the Chief said she needed to see them urgently for a team meeting. She said havoc was happening all over the city, explosions aplenty, buildings burning down, people being killed, and both acting Mayor Valentina Chase and Judge Dexter Blackwell are missing. The TV came on, and the figure calling themselves as The Conductor appeared again. They were displeased Brock was right about their stance and knowing they want war, they're bringing it, saying they've taken over the city and kidnapped plenty of people, calling it "Judgement Day". On top of that, they've bombed the prisons around the city, releasing ALL of its prisoners. The figure ended by saying they warned them, and this is what happens when they refuse to stand with them, and to finally give up as they lost before cutting connection. Knowing a full-scale war with the market was upon them, Lydia felt it was finally time to introduce the Defense Unit to the others. After contacting Angelica Calderon to get the group ready, she says Naomi spoke to her saying she wanted to speak with the player and Lydia. Meeting her at the clock tower, Naomi said she discovered about the Defense Unit and wanted to be part of their resistance. When asked why, Naomi said she wanted them to pay for corrupting her father and killing her little sister, and more importantly wanted to finally bring justice to the city, prompting Lydia and the player to accept her onto the team. After finding out all they could about "Judgement Day", Lydia called everyone up and presented the Special Defense Unit, saying they've been assisting her in any way to obtain information regarding the Warrenville Black Market. Knowing a war was coming, she gathered citizens who'd been wanting to assist in destroying the black market once and for all, and understanding the gravity of the situation, Chief Armstrong and the rest of the team welcomed them aboard. Knowing the city has erupted into full-scale war, they prepared for the upcoming battles with the market, knowing now it will be either the end of them, or the team... Summary Victim *'June Solomon' (Hanging by the gallows, in front of the clock tower) Murder Weapon *'Noose' Killer *'Brock Marsh' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect wears boots *This suspect has read 1984 *This suspect owns a gun Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has stubble Suspect's Profile *This suspect wears boots *This suspect has read 1984 *This suspect owns a gun Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a scar Suspect's Profile *This suspect wears boots *This suspect has read 1984 *This suspect owns a gun Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a scar *This suspect has stubble Suspect's Profile *This suspect wears boots *This suspect has read 1984 *This suspect owns a gun Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a scar Suspect's Profile *This suspect wears boots *This suspect has read 1984 *This suspect owns a gun Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has stubble Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer wears boots *The killer has read 1984 *The killer owns a gun *The killer has a scar *The killer has stubble Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Makeshift Gallows (Clues: Victim's Body, Note, Planner) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears boots) *Examine Faded Note (Results: Taunting Message) *Analyze Taunting Message (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read 1984) *Examine Planner (Results: Planner Unlocked; New Suspect: Quade Abbot) *Ask Quade when he last saw the victim *Investigate Clock Tower (Clues: Torn Fabric, Blueprints) *Examine Torn Fabric (Results: Ravagers Bandana; New Suspect: Zandra Wyatt) *Ask Zandra why she was at the crime scene *Examine Blueprints (Results: Mayor's Signature; New Suspect: Brock Marsh) *Interrogate Brock about his deal with Lucian *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *See what Naomi has to tell you (Profile Updated: Naomi has read 1984) *Investigate Solomon Household (Clues: Police Badge, Rope) *Examine Rope (Results: Unknown Liquid) *Analyze Unknown Liquid (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a gun) *Examine Police Badge (Results: Badge ID) *Analyze Badge ID (12:00:00; New Suspect: Noah Spencer) *Ask Noah why he was at the Solomons' home. *Investigate Wooden Steps (Clues: Camera, Newspaper) *Examine Faded Newspaper (Results: News Article) *Confront Brock about his outcry against the victim (Profile Updated: Brock wears boots and has read 1984 and owns a gun) *Examine Locked Camera (Results: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera (9:00:00) *Interrogate Quade about his pics of June (Profile Updated: Quade has read 1984 and owns a gun) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate June's Bedroom (Clues: Notepad, Diary) *Examine Notepad (Results: Noah's Notes) *Ask Noah why he was investigating the victim (Profile Updated: Noah has read 1984 and owns a gun) *Interrogate Zandra on why the victim kept speaking with her (Profile Updated: Zandra wears boots and has read 1984 and owns a gun) *Examine Locked Diary (Results: Diary Unlocked) *Analyze Diary Content (9:00:00) *Talk to Naomi about her sibling rivalry (Profile Updated: Quade wears boots; Naomi wears boots and owns a gun) *Investigate Clock Mechanism (Clues: Bloody Knife, Clock Parts) *Examine Bloody Knife (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Examine Clock Parts (Results: Hair Pin) *Analyze Hair Pin (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has stubble) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Brightest Day (1/8)! Brightest Day (1/8) *See why the Chief needs to see you urgently *Investigate Solomon Household (Clues: Wall Safe) *Examine Wall Safe (Results: Video Tapes) *Analyze Video Tapes (9:00:00) *See if Zandra know anything about "judgement day" (Rewards: Anti-Nuclear Badge) *Talk to Lydia about introducing the Defense Unit *Investigate Makeshift Gallows (Clues: Cell Phone) *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Phone Unlocked) *Call Angelica to get the group ready (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Clock Tower (Results: Family Photo) *Ask Naomi why she needed to speak with you (Rewards: 50,000 Coins) *Introduce the Warrenville Special Defense Unit to the team *Move on to the next case! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Warren Heights Cases (Warrenville)